The ElvenTroll Wars
by Darth Raven
Summary: An elven prince is exiled along with his wife son and half brother becuase he had a child with her before marrige. How will he cope? And would of thought hed become the next elvish king becuase he is his fathers only suriving heir due to the war.


**The Elven Troll Wars**

Chapter 1A Baby, a Wedding and Exile

Kalamorus Swiftbow is the tenth king of the elven forest kingdom of Frotona. His queen was named Elizathasusas. They have five children three boys and two girls who are quintuplets. The sons' names are Nugargus (Gar for short) Tomabusan (Tom for short), and Amborgus. The daughters' names are Luludana (Lulu for short) and Thambalindla (Thami for short). They are all the same age 95 years old (about 19 human years). The birth order is Nugargus, Tomabusan, Luludana, Thambalindla, and last Amborgus the youngest of the Quints.

When traveling to visit her relatives she had a brief affair with a human from her past, which she met while traveling home. She had one son by the human who she named Elrodian who was 75 years old (17 human years). He was not a well respected member of the royal family, but despite all this he was a spirited young lad. He had a strong sense of adventure and dreams of being a hero.

Amborgus happen to like Elrodian cause they were so close in personalities and they would always pull pranks one their siblings. Although Elrodian always got blamed for the pranks but that did change a thing between them. Amborgus liked adventures but nothing cared about being a hero like Elrodian did.

When Amborgus was not with Elrodian he was with Elindala who was General Myton's daughter. He would see her almost every other day, but he had not seen her in four months because she had not come out her room. He loved her most dearly. She was 15 years older than him, but he did not care for their love was so was so strong. They had a secret place they would go that not even Elrodian knew where it was. He would tell her what he and Elrodian did to their siblings. She would laugh. He visited Elrodian today but left a little early than usual because Elindala had sent a note to his room to tell him to meet her because she had to tell him something and he did not tell Elrodian where he was going.

"Hello Amborgus how are you today?" asked Elindala.

"Hello I am fine and you" replied Amborgus, and then he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I am fine, and what did you guys do today? She asked as she kissed him back and touched his ears.

"Not much we just talked I wanted to be with you more today" replied Amborgus as he kissed her on the neck and touched her ears. She smiled and lay down in the grass with him.

After their passion for one another, they started getting dressed and Elindala told "I think my mother knows what's going on between us because she went talk to my father about something as I was leaving to meet you"

"Do you know what she said to him," asked Amborgus.

"Well kind of" answered Elindala.

"And what is that if I may ask" asked Amborgus, as he put his shirt and boots.

"Yes you may ask" add Elindala "I am pregnant. I tried to hide from my parents until this month when I could not because I am now so big. My mother mostly stays out room well at least she has been until recently because of situation she says I have been acting strange. She came in room while I was dressing and saw my belly usually I am sitting at desk not facing her." Elindala answered as she started crying.

Amborgus stared at her a stern but proud look as reach over to comfort her and replied "Do not worry about it but you could have told me sooner instead of avoiding me".

"Please don't look at me like that it scares me and you should be going, and I am sorry for that I was afraid to leave my room and I could not let you come up to see me because my father would find out I was seeing you and he would get upset" added Elindala as she put Amborgus's hand on her stomach.

"Okay" he replied ask he kissed her good bye and removed his hand and walked away. She left to her home where her father greeted her angrily.

Kalamorus was sitting in his throne with his wife by his side when his royal wizard Pyron came in and bowed said "Your majesty General Myton would like to see to you."

"Send him in" replied Kalamorus as motioned for his wife to leave the room.

She bowed to her husband and done as he asked because she was not to get into affairs of what goes between conversations between her husband and his general. It was not place to know unless her husband told her.

"Yes sire" Pyron answered and bowed and left.

Soon Myton came in to talk to the king. "Sir I recently found something out about my oldest daughter Elindala" said Myton.

"And what would that be my general" answered Kalamorus.

"I recently found out by my wife Rosalina that my eldest daughter Elindala is pregnant by your son Amborgus" replied Myton.

"WHAT HE IS NOT OLD ENOUGH AND IT HAS NOT BEEN DECIDED IF I WANTED HIM TO MARRY" yelled the king.

"Sire please calm down I am upset too, may I suggest marriage between them, but I think It would be a good idea to wait till after the child is born." inquired Myton.

Then king calmed down a little bit and replied, "Yes that would be a good idea, and I want your daughter to move to my son's room. Will you send for my sons Tomabusan and Nugargus and my daughters Luludana and Thambalindla. Oh have brought your, wife, daughter and her sisters brought too. They will marry two months after the child is born"

"Yes sire" answered Myton as he bowed and left the room.

Soon after Myton left they came in and Nugargus replied "Yes father you called for us".

"Yes I want to find your bother Amborgus because he is in great trouble" Kalamorus explains in harsh voice.

"Yes father" yes father they both replied.

"Then after you find him, I want to bring him to the briefing room and that half elf" explained Kalamorus in a harsh voice.

"Yes father" the both replied, as they left the thorn room.

Luludana and Thambalindla came in first, Followed by Myton, his wife Rosalina and his four daughters Lucida, Kylindala, Danilyndala, and Elindala. Elindala sat close enough to the table so no one could she her stomach because she knew that she had shamed her father and that she was not let anyone know until the time came to tell them

"Elindala How are you today? We haven't seen you in a while" Asked Luludana and Thambalindla.

"I am doing fine. I'm getting married to your brother soon" replied Elindala.

"Really! Why" asked Lululindla

"I well I uh I cannot say I just am. My father would get angry if told you right now" Replied Elindala.

Oh! Ok that makes sense. It great that our brother is getting married, but I wonder why" replied Thambalindla.

Just then their father came into with very upset look on his face. They knew that their brother's reason for marriage to Elindala was serious by the look of father's expression but they dare not ask him the reason for they knew he got very upset.

The two bothers walk trying to find their brother and their half-elven half brother Elrodian talking along the way.

"I wonder what our brother did this time father sounded awfully mad," asked Tomabusan.

"How should I know, he needs to learn respect and dignity for the elvish kingdom" replied Nugarus.

"Yes that is true" add Tomabusan.

As they two proceeded to find their brother not knowing he was just with Elindala they just saw Elrodian. Nugargus approached him slammed him against a tree and said, "Where is our brother half elf."

"I don't know I only saw him briefly today and he said he had to go somewhere to go but he didn't tell me where."

"Are you sure you don't know where he is because father is looking for him and fathers awfully mad today" asked Tomabusan.

"No I haven't seen him now will you please leave me alone" answered Elrodian.

"We can not because father wants to see you too" Replied Nugargus.

Just then after he adjusted his clothes came Amborgus (not with Elindala because she had already left to the meeting room after she went home. Of course they did want to be seen alone together that would not be receptacle).

"Where have you been father is very upset with you and is looking for you" scolded Nugargus.

"I went for a walk is that ok with you. Besides you're always following me and getting into my Business. What do you want anyway" Amborgus replied in very upset voice.

"Come with me father wants to see you" dammed Nugargus, then he grabbed his brother by the ear and dragged him to their father.

"Here he is father," said Nugargus, as he shoved his bother in the room.

"Come now Nugargus be nice to your bother. After all in five months he is getting married," replied Kalamorus in a stern voice.

Elrodian, Nugargus and Tomabusan stood in amazement. While Amborgus stood still as a mouse looking over at Elindala with smile thinking about his marriage and child, because she told him before he had left.

"Father I do understand why you are upset with our bother but I don't think that my brother is ready for marriage" asked Nugargus.

"Well actually he is not but he must get married because he has gotten Elindala pregnant and Amborgus you need to choose who will escort you" answered Kalamorus.

Elrodian, Tomabusan, Luludana, and Thambalindla, looked at Elindala, their father and their brother with shock, while Nugarus looked at Elindala and his brother Amborgus with shame.

"I choose Elrodian" answered Amborgus.

"Are you sure you want him and not one of your other brothers" Replied Kalamorus.

"Yes I am father! I want my half brother Elrodian to escort me and I will not change my mind!" answered Amborgus as he stormed out of the room followed by his oldest brother Nugarus who stopped him by grabbing his arm half way down the hall and spoke to him "How could shame our family like this and most of all General Myton's family as well. What were you thinking letting passions get in way, and could have not have waited five years when you could have done it respectfully and asked father for her hand in marriage first before you mated with her".

"How could you possibly know how I feel for her and how hard is to control your desires. At first I just came to her to talk about my adventures with Elrodian. I would kiss her and stop leave then go to my room, but one day we kissing and she looked at me with strange eyes I had not seen before, and so we what comes naturally after that.

What was supposed to do avoid her because I have had feeling for since after our coming age ceremony" Answered Amborgus.

"Well you could at least have told our father how felt about her and done things proper by asking our father if you could have her hand in marriage instead of shaming her like that" Nugarus replied.

"I could but seeing how I am youngest and what father told at our coming age ceremony that I was not ready for marriage or even if it was necessary for me to marry. You father would let marry right away If you asked because you will be king but I never will be because I am the youngest so I have no rights unless you were to die" Amborgus responded to his brother as he shut the door to his room in his brother's face. He was about say something but he was not going to get to say anything more to his youngest brother. He was going to talk to father.

After everyone else left the room Elizathasusas came into the brief room where her husband Kalamorus was sitting alone and upset.

"My dear husband what upsets you so much? And why have Elindala and her things have been moved into our son Amborgus's room" asked Elizathasusas.

"Because she is six months pregnant with his child so they might well sleep together and they will be married in five months" answered Kalamorus.

She looked at her husband in shock and said "She is that far a long. How is it possible for her parents to find out so late? So our youngest has disgraced us then. I shall go up and she them if you would like me to and welcome her to the castle"

"Yes he has disgraced me and my general's family well. You do as you wish my love I will see you later in bed which I am heading now" the king replied as he headed to his sleeping chambers but before he got there he ran into Nugarus who spoke "Father can ask you something".

"Yes my heir you may" he replied.

"If Amborgus would have approached you before and confessed his love for Elindala would let them marry" asked Nugarus.

"Well I may have but only after I asked her father for his permission as well to find out at time if she returned his love as well when he was ninety" the king answered his son as patted him and sent on his way who in return nodded in repose to his father as he walked away to his room.

She left the briefing room and headed to her son's room. In his room he was laying in his bed while Elindala rearranging her things as well as Amborgus things. He did not mind it because to him it meant he could simply just be with her now and forever and he would not have sneak around when he want to show her his affections. After she was done put away her things she laid next to him. He began kissing her on the lips, the ears, neck, and everywhere else as began to take off her clothes, but just as he getting into his passions with her his mother the queen came to the door and knocked and asked if she could come in.

"Just a minute I am busy" Amborgus replied as ran to unlock door and hurried back under the covers then he replied "Come in mother".

She walked in and saw Elindala and Amborgus had been completely covered. She replied as she smiled and winked at them "Oh forgive me son I have not realized you to were so busy as I just want to talk to her and welcome Elindala to our home but I will talk to her later perhaps after breakfast tomorrow if ok with her" she asked them.

"Okay I would like that I used to talk to my mother like that when I was younger" she replied as Amborgus's mom bowed and left her son and his future wife alone for the night as she went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast Elizathasusas talked to her new daughter-in-law to get know her, because she new very little of her husband's general or his family. Before Amborgus could slip away Kalamorus approached his son and spoke as he walked toward his throne room "I would like to speak to you alone"

Amborgus nodded as followed his father and replied "Yes father".

When they got into the throne Kalamorus asked "Did you even think of asking me if you could marry her before gave into your passions for one another".

"Well I sort of figure you would not because what you said to me after my coming age ceremony about that it was not important for me to marry. I did not plan on it to happen this way. I thought asking for consent but her father told her we could not marry because I was too young for her. I am sorry for bringing shame to you" Amborgus replied to his father's question.

"I see as you are aware this renounces you from ever obtaining the throne and I must exile you as part of the law. After the wedding you, Elindala, and your child must leave because of the shame you and her have brought to this family. You are not to take anything with you except the clothes on your backs and your weapons. Do you understand? You are dismissed" replied Kalamorus to his son.

"Yes father I understand. I will do as you ask. May I take Elrodian with me as well if it is ok with you" Amborgus replied to his father as he began to walk out of the room looking back with tears in his eyes as knew in five months he never see his family again.

"Yes you take that shameful child with you so I can be rid of your mother's shameful sin all those years ago" he responded to his son. Amborgus bowed but as he left he thought 'I wonder why father hid mother's shame and not banished her if she shamed him so much'. Amborgus was not mention the exile till it was to anyone not even Elindala

Three months later it was time for Elindala to give birth the midwife came into the room after Amborgus had announced she was in labor. He sat outside very upset when Elrodian approached him and said "You should be happy at this moment not so sad".

"Yes I am a little happy but in two more months I have to leave the castle and go who knows where because I have shamed my family" Amborgus replied.

"Oh where will you go and will I ever see you again? I could not possibly live here without you" Elrodian responded.

"You are not staying. You are coming with me. I will not abandon you like that. And do not tell anyone I told you" Amborgus explained.

"Okay I will not tell a sole" Elrodian said as he trotted away.

Finally the moment arrived and midwife came in and said you have son and you may see him now. He came into his bedroom laying in crib beside the bed was a tiny elven boy who looked up at his father with golden hair and eyes and cooed. He began to cry and Elindala tried to comfort him but he pulled away and went toward the window.

"What are going to name our child, and why are being so distant from me ever since three months ago when you spoke alone with your father while I talked to your mother" she asked.

"We will name him Angorus after the first king. And I can not answer that at this time" he answered stared blankly at the elven castle as if he would never see it again.

She wondered why her husband seemed so distant from her and their child as well.

Two months later the big day arrived. In hers and Amborgus's room Elindala was preparing, and helping was her mother, Amborgus's mother, her sisters, and Amborgus's sisters. They were fixing her up to look nice.

Meanwhile in his brother Elrodian's room Amborgus was preparing as well. He was standing in front of a mirror and he put hand on his half-brother and said "Well are you ready for the biggest change in our lives".

"Sure I guess but where will we go. Surely there is some place you had in mind?" Elrodian responded with curiously.

"Uh well there is an Inn by beach I hoping we live and work there. Shall we go" Amborgus responded he as opened the door.

The halls were decorated with a beautiful wedding theme. Amborgus and Elrodian walked to alter where a priestess of Ayncron and a priest of Rybellyn were standing. Even though the were untied it was tradition to have both a priestess of Ayncron and Priest of Rybellyn present to represent the unity of two elves because in beginning the two sexes were separate and found each other and were united. Soon the rest of the families arrived and last Elindala with her father. Amborgus and Elindala said to each other while facing each other "I promise to I will love you for now and forever. With my blood I now bind myself to you."

Amborgus and Elindala both cut themselves with ceremonial marriage dagger and placed their arms together to mix their blood together. Both the priest and priestess said as pour the magic water to one the newly married couple to heal their cut wounds "You to are now life mates. You my go out and lives your lives together as one."

Amborgus and Elindala kissed and they proceed to the reception. There were lots of fine foods. At the end of the round table sat King Kalamorus next to him was his wife and the other side was his royal wizard Pyron. Next their mother in birth order sat the Quints and last Elrodian. Next to Amborgus sat his new life mate Elindala and next to her were her sisters and next to them sat her mother who sat next her father who sat next to the royal wizard. During the meal Kalamorus looked at son as if he wanted him to stay in site. After the meal and the dancing Kalamorus approached his son and daughter-in-law after everyone left and spoke "It is time for you four to leave the castle and live life of exile."

Elindala look at him with great shock but knew it had to be done. Elrodian arrived at gate with little Angorus. All except the baby were blind folded and left at the edge of forest. Elindala looked at her husband and asked as she took off her blind fold "What are we going to do know we have no home and no place to go."

He looked at her and smiled and answered "We will be fine there is an Inn by the beach we can go there. Elrodian and I will see if Inn keeper will let us stay there in exchange for us working for him."

"Ok lead the way. This all new to me and I do not know if I can be used to being away from my family" she replied.

Amborgus hugged his wife tight and kissed her and then released her. Amborgus, followed by Elindala who was holding their son and his half brother Elrodian headed to the Beach Inn. Amborgus with his wife and son and half brother cam to the Inn, while Elindala holding their son Angorus sat at the only open table, Amborgus and Elrodian approached the Inn keeper and Amborgus spoke "Excuse me sir but I was traveling and I have no home or no job. So I was wondering if you could give my wife, our child, and my brother a room in exchange we work for you."

The Inn keeper thought for a moment then said "Well I could use the workers. You and your family can stay but all three of you have to work I am short on barmaids. If you decide to let her work then I will let her keep the baby with her at all times because I have a knapsack that she can carry baby in while she works" the Inn keeper replies.

Amborgus sighed and the answered "Oh alright I do not like the idea of her working but If you let us stay I will agree."

"Well then I will give you and your wife the biggest room I have and your brother a smaller one. Feel free to eat whatever and whenever you like. You do not have pay for food I will provide that. The pay will be 20 silver pieces a week. Your rooms have a wash basin. You guys can start today and now if like or tomorrow morning if you like" He replied with joy.

Amborgus shook hands with his new boss and replied "ok but wed prefer to start tomorrow we have had long journey and could use the rest."

They Inn keeper smiled and nodded and showed the elves and half-elf to their rooms. He wondered why they out here with a child that young. He knew very little about elves except they close knit family types. All he could think of was that something must happed for his guess they were exiled from kingdom.

Exile will not be so bad now they all thought now that they all had a place to live and work.


End file.
